Hermosa bebé
by Mettherlance
Summary: Naruto solo pensaba que debió haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada como para merecer estar en una situación así. Sin embargo, el resultado valió la pena. UA. One-shot. Mención de SasuHina y NaruSaku.


**Hermosa bebé.**

–Diálogo– Conversaciones.

– _Diálogo– Recuerdos._

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo único.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto intentaba enumerar en su cabeza las variedades de ramen que existían. Mantenía la cabeza en alto y los ojos fuertemente cerrados sintiendo como su cuerpo de llenaba de sudor intentando ignorar la escena frente a él.

–¡NARUTO! ¡Abre los ojos, tienes que ayudarme! –Gritó al borde del colapso, una agitada Kushina.

–¡Imposible!¡No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo ttebayo!

A Kushina el cuerpo le temblaba entero cual gelatina siendo sacudida, su boca se abría y se cerraba con los dientes a la vista apretándolos. Los dedos de sus manos estaban rígidos al igual que su espalda– ¡No te lo estoy preguntando! –Gritó histérica–. ¡Ahora abre esos ojos y mirame dattebane!

–O-oe, dobe –el nombrado volteó a ver a su pelinegro amigo que lo miraba casi suplicante–, no seas cobarde.

Naruto vio con horror como la cara de su amigo a ratos se desfiguraba del dolor. Evidentemente en un principio el azabache había aparentado que nada pasaba, pero con el correr de los minutos el dolor debió ir en aumento y este debió ser demasiado para que el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke haya dejado de mostrar la seriedad que siempre portaba.

Al ver a su amigo, recordó que la novia del mismo estaba ahí. Viró el rostro y la encontró inconsciente en el piso. _Pobre Hinata-chan_ –pensó.

–¡Ya no puedo!

Su rostro volteó hacia su madre reprimiendo el espasmo que le producía el verla. Kushina tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal y sus pómulos estaban fuertemente teñidos de rojo.

–N-Naruto… tienes que… tienes que…

La idea de lo que estaba a punto de decir su madre lo escandalizó a tal punto que sus oídos dejaron de escuchar todo y su cerebro trabajó como nunca intentando evadir todo.

No entendía cómo había llegado a eso. No sabía qué había hecho de malo para estar en una situación así. Por su mente pasaron teorías, pero ya no podía asegurar nada. Su mente divagó en los sucesos ocurridos esa misma mañana.

" _Despertó esa mañana con más energía de lo usual y más temprano de lo normal. Había quedado de juntarse con Sakura-chan luego de que esta saliera de una importante reunión familiar. Lo mejor de todo, es que irían solos los dos. No había nadie más invitado y se había asegurado de ello porque cuando comentó en el instituto que quería ir al cine, supuso de ante mano que la pelirosa diría que ella también quería ir. Por lo tanto, previamente a comentar sus intenciones de ir al cine a viva voz, había amenazado, sobornado y engañado a todos y a cada uno de sus amigos para que dijeran que no podían asistir. Y bueno, un chico, una chica, solos en el cine… ¡Era una cita dattebayo! Era su oportunidad de oro para conquistar a Sakura-chan ahora que esta se estaba olvidando del teme que había iniciado una relación con Hinata-chan dos meses atrás._

 _Solo en su habitación, asintió al aire con su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sorprendería a Sakura-chan usando aquella camisa que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños recién pasado._

 _Se levantó y vistió con ropa cómoda. La cita sería por la tarde y su madre probablemente lo mandaría a hacer deberes en el hogar, así que era mejor estar preparado. Con ese pensamiento en mente, bajó a la cocina con la intención de desayunar._

– _Ohayou_ – _saludó, pero apenas recibió respuesta._ _Notó que solo su madre estaba y se encontraba concentrada en las noticias_ – _¿Qué es lo que pasó?_

 _Kushina volteó a verlo con preocupación en el rostro_ – _, hubo un gran accidente en la autopista principal junto a la antena de teléfonos. Los puentes y el resto de caminos alternativos se encuentran colapsados al igual que el metro, así que tu padre debió salir antes –hizo una pausa mientras se encaminaba a servirle el desayuno a su hijo–. Además,_ _hay problemas con la señal de los teléfonos –agregó levemente preocupada._

 _Oh, eso significaba que tendría que salir antes de su casa para reunirse con Sakura-chan, pero…_

– _Tendrás que salir antes para poder llegar a la hora –miró a su madre ya menos sorprendido. De alguna forma ella siempre sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza–. Descuida, estaré bien._

– _¿Segura?_

– _Por supuesto –agitó su cabeza en afirmación para apoyar sus palabras–. Estaré bien. Solo estaré un rato sola hasta que llegue tu padre._

 _Miró a su madre con una ceja alzada para luego suspirar– de acuerdo –no quería dejarla sola, no cuando se encontraba tan delicada de salud, pero sería solo un rato. Nada podría pasar._

 _Después de desayunar, pasó tal como había predicho. Su madre lo mandó a ordenar y limpiar por la casa. Estuvo entre acumulando nervios e intentando ignorarlos pensando en posibles fallas en su plan de conquistar a Sakura-chan ese día. Si todo salía según lo planeado, podría darle… darle… -de solo pensarlo se ruborizaba entero- un beso._

 _Su madre lo llamó a almorzar y con entusiasmo comió. Estaban levantando los trastos cuando el timbre de la casa sonó._

– _Iré a ver quién es –dijo el rubio para proseguir hacia la puerta._

 _Al abrirla– dobe._

– _¡Teme!_

– _¿Eh? ¿Es Sasuke-kun? –Gritó la pelirroja desde la cocina al oír el grito de su hijo._

 _El ceño del pelinegro se frunció levemente y un gruñido escapó de sus labios al saber que Kushina lo reconocía por "teme"._

– _¡Hai! –Respondió el Uzumaki–. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?_

 _El ojinegro entró sin más– vengo a dejarle esto a tu madre –levantó levemente una bolsa al tiempo que se encaminaba a la cocina sin permiso alguno._

– _¡Sasuke-kun, okaeri! –saludó efusivamente Kushina dándole un abrazo. Ese chico era como su otro hijo._

 _En respuesta el pelinegro palmeó levemente la espalda de la mayor, la reconocía como su segunda madre– Ohayou, Kushina. ¿Cómo has estado? –Sí, Sasuke a veces tenía modales._

– _De maravillas._

– _Oe, teme, y ¿qué es eso que hay en la bolsa?_

– _Son unos dulces que preparó mi madre para la tuya._

 _Kushina recibió la bolsa que Sasuke le extendió con gusto. Abrió la bolsa y de inmediato comenzó a comer ignorando olímpicamente a los dos jóvenes junto a ella._

 _Naruto suspiró. De repente se le ocurrió algo– teme, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer después?_

 _El otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido– ¿qué planeas?_

– _Solo dime._

– _Dime que planeas._

– _Dime y te contaré._

– _Naruto irá a una cita con Sakura-chan en el cine del centro de la ciudad, pero con el accidente que ocurrió en la autopista será más lento si toma el autobús._

– _¡O-okasan! –Naruto miró cómicamente molesto a su madre._

 _Sasuke miró molesto al rubio– ¿quieres que vaya por mi auto para llevarte?_

– _¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Mi mejor amigo, tu…!_

– _No._

– _P-pero…_

– _Mi auto está en el mecánico, pasaré a buscarlo para luego recoger a Hinata en tres horas más. No alcanzaría a ir a dejarte y recogerla._

– _Pero…_

– _Llama a Hinata-chan, dile que venga y se van todos juntos desde aquí –comentó de la nada Kushina._

– _¡Sí, eso! –Apoyó eufórico el rubio–. Por cierto, ¿a dónde irán?_

– _Vamos a una exposición de arte hacia el sur de la ciudad –respondió–. Por cierto, con este me debes veintiocho favores._

– _¡¿Eh?!_

 _Naruto invitó a Sasuke a pasar el rato jugando en su PlayStation mientras Kushina iba a guardar reposo. Por supuesto, Sasuke llamó a Hinata, pero dado que la señal de teléfonos andaba mal, tuvo que hablarle vía mensajes. Mientras veía a su amigo mandar mensajes a Hinata-chan, el ojiazul no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que le estaba sentando la relación a Sasuke. Estaba más hablador y agradable… a veces, pero solo con un número muy reducido de personas._

 _Pasaron el rato jugando hasta que Naruto fue a tomar una ducha y así prepararse para su cita._

– _¿Cómo me veo, teme? –Preguntó luego de haberse vestido para la ocasión._

 _El pelinegro solo lo miró unos segundos– ligeramente decente, dobe._

 _El ojiazul lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados sopesando la respuesta– es suficiente para mí –sonrió conforme._

 _Ambos se dirigieron al primero piso a comer un bocadillo mientras esperaban a la Hyuga que llegaría en media hora._

– _Y entonces, Kiba me dijo que le gustaba comer de esos…_

– _¿Hinata-chan aún no llega? –Apareció de la nada Kushina._

 _Voltearon a verla a la par– no, Sasuke dice que quizás tardaría un poco._

– _Ya veo… –de pronto, la pelirroja se inclinó hacia adelante y su rostro se frunció en una expresión de incomodidad._

– _¡Okasan! ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó corriendo visiblemente preocupado el rubio seguido de cerca por Sasuke._

 _La salud de Kushina no había sido de las mejores este último tiempo– h-hai, solo…_

 _Súbitamente, un gran charco de agua se formó a los pies de los tres._

 _¿Eh?_

– _N-Naruto, acabo de romper fuente…_

– _¿Eh?_

– _Creo que estoy en labor de parto –dijo sosteniendo su barriga con una mano._

 _El rubio miró el abultado vientre de su madre– ¿¡NANI!?_

– _Llamaré a una ambulancia –dijo Sasuke de inmediato._

 _Naruto estaba hiperventilando a más no poder ¡Su madre se había orinado en plena sala! ¡Acababa de limpiar ahí y ella…! Momento. De súbito, se abofeteó y se reprendió mentalmente. ¡¿Su madre iba a dar a luz?! ¡¿Ahora?!_

– _¿¡No se suponía que aún faltaban dos semanas!?_

– _¿¡Qué se supone que quieres que haga!? ¡El bebé ya viene en camino!_

 _-¿¡No puedes aguantar al menos una semana más!?_

 _Y Kushina agradeció la presencia del pelinegro que de forma sublime golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del rubio._

 _-¡No seas idiota! ¡No es como si ella pudiera controlarlo! -¿cierto?_

 _Naruto, sobándose la cabeza, miró a su madre y ésta estaba que apenas se podía mantener en pié por el dolor que las contradicciones…construcciones… contra… eso que les daba a las mujeres cuando iban a tener al bebé y les dolía mucho, suspiró – Okasan, vamos, siéntate._

– _No, a la habitación a buscar el bolso para cuando lleguen los paramédicos._

 _Obedeció sin vacilar y ayudó a su madre a llegar a la habitación. Allí la acercó a_ _la enorme cama que compartía con su esposo Minato._

– _El bolso está allí –apuntó al armario frente a la cama. La pelirroja estaba preparada para una situación así. Naruto también se había adelantado al momento de nacer, `pero en esa ocasión iba con su esposo cerca del hospital, asó que no tuvo tantos problemas como en esos momentos._

 _Mientras Naruto iba por el bolso, Sasuke apareció en el dormitorio con dos teléfonos en mano– no logro conectar con la ambulancia._

 _Kushina, que para tener más comodidad se había sentado en la cama, casi se va de espaldas ante lo escuchado ¡Debía ser una broma!, las contracciones eran cada segundo peores y eso solo podía significar que el bebé llegaría pronto_ – ll-llamen a Minato...

– _In-intentaré con el mío –dijo el ojiazul volviendo a sus nervios iníciales al recordar lo que su madre le había dicho más temprano sobre la antena de teléfono– ¡Diablos! el mío tampoco conecta._

 _Por un segundo, tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se miraron hasta que un fuerte alarido de Kushina los hizo voltear a verla– e-stoy bien, la-las contracciones están algo fuertes._

– _S-s-solo hay que seguir intentando –el ver a su madre tan doblegada por el dolor que experimentaba hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera en total alerta. Su siempre fuerte y alegre madre parecía estar pasándola terriblemente mal. Más le valía a su hermano o hermana ser ridículamente guapo o de los contrario…_

 _De pronto recordó que en las películas a las mujeres suelen decirles que respiren– oksan, respira_

– _¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, baka?_

– _¿Aló? Sí, la escucho –ambos ojiazules voltearon a ver a Sasuke–. Escuche, necesitamos… ¿hola? ¡Maldición, se cortó!_

– _No-no importa, sigan intentando._

 _Ambos jóvenes intentaron una y otra vez conectar, ambos nerviosos (aunque Sasuke no lo demostrara). No se dieron cuenta que ya llevaban casi media hora en eso y en ese rato Naruto debió desistir en reiteradas ocasiones de llamar para socorrer a su madre limpiando su frente y acomodándole almohadas._

– _Será mejor que vaya por mi auto._

 _Naruto lo miró con indignación– ¿¡Por qué demonios no fuiste antes!?_

– _¡Está en el mecánico y dentro de veinte minutos debería estar listo!_

– _¡Oh! ¡Entonces ve, ¿qué esperas?!_

– _Tsk._

 _El timbre sonó y Naruto voló a la puerta. Sasuke lo siguió segundos después._

– _Muchas gracias, Tanaka-san –se despidió el rubio del cartero que le había entregado un par de sobres._

 _Sasuke estaba por pasar de largo a Naruto para salir a buscar su auto cuando…_

– _¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun!_

 _Ambos corrieron dejando la puerta entre abierta y las cartas regadas en el piso. El rubio fue el primero en llegar junto a su madre para secarle la frente que tenía empapada._

– _E-escuchen –en silencio ambos asintieron–, tendré al bebé aquí, ahora._

– _¿Aquí en tu cama? Me parece bien porque no tenemos tiempo que perder llevándote al hospital, pero los paramédicos…_

– _N-no, Naruto… estoy diciendo que tendré a este bebé aquí, ahora y que tu vas a recibirlo._

–…

 _La mandíbula se Naruto se desencajó a tal punto que pensó no podría volver a ponerla en su lugar. Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad sin poder decir palabra alguna._

– _¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!?_

 _Un golpe seco en su cabeza le llegó de la nada– ¡No seas insolente! ¡No te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción!_

– _¡No hay manera de que pueda hacer algo como eso!¡Es asqueroso!¡Yo…!_

 _Kushina empezó a llorar y esta vez fue Sasuke quien lo golpeó de lleno en la mejilla. Está bien, él estaba igual de espantado (sí, esa era la palabra) que Naruto, pero con Hinata había aprendido que habían momentos en los que simplemente debías cerrar la boca y apoyar en silencio, aunque en esta ocasión el apoyo iba a ser más extremo._

– _T-teme…_

– _Naruto, soy tu madre. Nunca te he pedido nada en la vida, pero ahora mismo estoy muy asustada, tu padre no está y necesito saber que puedo contar contigo. Por favor –le suplicó la pelirroja._

 _El siempre hiperactivo rubio pasó saliva con dificultad. Había hecho llorar a su madre y en una situación en extremo critica– lo-lo… lo intentaré._

 _Kushina sonrió– gracias –pero su rostro volvió a transformarse en uno de dolor._

– _¿Qué-qué tengo que hacer?_

– _Tr-trae paños limpios_

– _¡H-hai!_

 _Y mientras Naruto corría a la habitación contigua a buscar sabanas y cuanto paño limpio encontrara, Kushina que estaba usando un vestido, a duras penas se quitó las pantaletas frente a un impactado Sasuke que más que sonrojarse, palideció._

– _Sa-sasuke-k…_

 _Finalmente pareció reaccionar– ¿sí?_

– _Necesi-sito que sostengas m-mi mano has-ta que el bebé nazca._

 _Sasuke no pudo más que preguntarse por qué carajos no se había ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad– no hay problema._

– _Mu-muchas gracias._

– _Ya tengo los… ¡Por Dios! ¡Okasan junta más tus piernas, casi puedo verte las…!_

– _¡Voy a dar a luz, no puedo cerrar las piernas, idiota! –Ahí estaba la Kushina que hacía correr cuadras a Naruto cuando lo pillaba en algo malo._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho Naruto avanzó evitando mirar más abajo del cuello a su madre– bien, aquí están, ¿y ahora?_

– _Ahora necesito pu-pujar_

 _Naruto asintió– de acuerdo, entonces yo debo…_

– _Ponte en-entre mis piernas._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Naruto se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos conteniendo un fuerte grito en su garganta._

– _¡AHORA!_

– _¡HAI! –Ante el aura amenazante de su madre, Naruto solo obedeció sin pensarlo y ahora que se hallaba ahí… comenzaba a hiperventilar viendo como su madre (su rostro, por nada del mundo bajaría la vista) era ayudada por Sasuke para acomodarse._

– _Bien, ahora dame la mano –instó Sasuke cumpliendo con el favor solicitado._

 _Kushina tomó su mano y justo en ese momento, la contracción más fuerte que hasta ese momento hubiera tenido, la atacó. Sasuke reprimió lo mejor que pudo la mueca de dolor en su rostro, estaba seguro de que había perdido un dedo._

– _¡Naruto, es-escucha! –Naruto siguió atento al rostro de su madre–, debes-debes ver si ya… si ya tengo diez centímetros de dilatación…_

 _El rubio parpadeó– ¿Quieres… quieres que vaya por una regla?_

 _La pelirroja gruñó y ojinegro frunció el ceño– solo pon tu mano con tus dedos juntos encima y mira si el grosor es… mph… igual al ancho de la palma de tu mano –acotó Sasuke que se vio interrumpido por una contracción. Que él no las sentía pero Kushina le hacía saber de primera fuente cuando había una._

– _¿¡Quieres que meta mi mano ahí!?_

– _¡Hazlo de una vez! –Alcanzó a gritar el pelinegro antes de que otra contracción lo hiciera callar._

– _Ay por Dios… –Naruto comenzó a bajar la mano de forma temblorosa._

– _¡Tienes que mirar! –Volvió a reclamarle el ojinegro._

 _Cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza en dirección a la parte de la anatomía de su madre que ningún hijo debería ver. A penas abrió un ojo un par de milímetros, lo suficiente para ver borroso. Su mano se congeló en el aire y Sasuke se vio en la obligación de estirarse, tomar la mano del dobe y extenderla a escasos milímetros de la intimidad femenina (ojo que Sasuke miraba a Naruto todo el tiempo… ni muerto miraría hacia donde estaba la mano de Naruto). Del susto, el rubio abrió los ojos y con horror vio lo cerca que estaba su mano de la… de la… pero como su mano estaba encima, tapaba todo y no veía nada._

– _¿Y bien?_

– _Cre-creo que sí_

– _Per-permiso, la puerta estaba abierta, yo… –tres pares de ojos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada que miraba la escena sin expresión alguna ¿Sasuke y Naruto tenían sus manos en…? Hizo lo que normalmente haría en una situación así (si es que esta situación fuera un pan de cada día), Se desmayó._

– _¡Hinata!_

– _¡Hinata-chan!_

– _¡Na-Naruto! –Kushina gritó con dolor y ambos voltearon a verla–, cuando-cuando la cabeza del bebé salga, de-debes sostenerla suavemente y si-si viene con el cordón umbilical en el cu-cuello, avísame, ¿sí?_

 _¿¡Que sostuviera que!?"_

Lo que lo llevaba al tiempo actual, en donde intentaba no pensar en su actual situación.

–Naruto… tienes que mirar para re-recibir al bebé.

–N-no, no puedo…

–Que mires

–¡No puedo!

–¡Mira!

–¡No puedo!

Una enorme vena se formó en la frente de Kushina– ¡Uzumaki Naruto, vas a mirar hacia mi vagina AHORA!

Internamente, tanto Naruto como Sasuke intentaron olvidar esa frase como si esta hubiera entrado por uno de sus oídos y salido por el otro.

–Puedes hacerlo, dobe.

Naruto vio a su amigo, luego a su madre y supo que probablemente esto sería lo más valiente que haría en su vida. Si hasta Sasuke le estaba dando ánimos.

Tembló como gelatina, pero sus ojos lograron centrarse en el lugar que su madre le había indicado. Reprimió las arcadas.

–Buen chico –alabó la pelirroja–, voy a pujar.

Entonces, a la contracción que le siguió a esas palabras, Kushina pujó y cuando dejó de hacerlo, el bebé aún no salía.

–A-aun no veo nada… ¿segura lo estás haciendo bien? –la ojiazul lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otro apretón de manos como ese último que la Uzumaki le mandó.

–De- de nuevo –avisó antes de sentir la siguiente contracción.

-¡Santo cielo, es asqueroso!

Naruto jamás creyó posible ver algo tan asqueroso como eso. Una especie de pelota de fútbol (pero más pequeña) salía de… de su madre. La pelota tenía boca, nariz y… ¡Esperen! – ¡Ya salió la cabeza! –Gritó entre contento y profundamente asqueado.

–Solo falta pujar una vez más… –anunció la pelirroja.

Sasuke, ya resignado a la idea de perder su mano y olvidando cualquier prejuicio, se asomó levemente a mirar la cabeza del -casi- recién nacido.

Otra contracción más y el bebé salió por completo.

–Es… es …–como en un breve flash, Naruto recordó que sus padres habían querido dejar de sorpresa el sexo del bebé hasta el momento del parto–, es… whoa lo tiene enorme, es un niño.

–…ese es el cordón umbilical, dobe –acotó Sasuke. Naruto parpadeó confundido–. Es una niña.

Por puro instinto, Naruto la acunó en sus brazos mientras la envolvía en una de las sabanas limpias que había traído para entregársela a su madre que con lágrimas en los ojos y una radiante sonrisa, soltó la mano de Sasuke y recibió gustosa a su pequeña.

–Jejejeje…

Cual saco de papa, Naruto cayó desmayado como peso muerto de la cama al suelo mientras un caudal de baba escurría desde su boca.

.

Cuando Minato llegó (dos horas más tarde), temió lo peor al ver a la ambulancia y… ¿¡Un helicóptero!? En el patio de su casa. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a Naruto inconsciente en el sofá de la sala, a Sasuke y Hinata sentados en el sofá siguiente siendo el primero atendido de alguna herida que tenía en la mano. Alcanzó a escuchar algo de que al parecer el chico tenía un par de huesos quebrados y tendría que usar yeso.

No quería ser grosero, pero– ¡¿En dónde está?!

Ambos lo miraron y Hinata le sonrió – en su habitación.

Prácticamente voló al lugar. Luego de presentarle al nuevo miembro de la familia, Kushina le contó lo que había pasado.

–¿Cómo fue que lograron contactar a la ambulancia? –Preguntó el rubio mayor.

–Verás…

Procedió a contarle que Hinata despertó por el llanto de la bebé a los pocos minutos del desmayo de Naruto. Como hija mayor del dueño de un prestigioso hospital, su padre le había obsequiado un localizador de los que tienen los doctores con el propósito de socorrerla cuando lo necesitase. Y la Hyuga nunca salía de casa sin el bendito aparato.

 **.**

A media noche, Naruto despertó de golpe– ¡Sakura-chan!

Recordó que había dejado plantada a la chica de sus sueños y vio con horror que su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y liquido que venía con la bebé. Estaba a punto de gritar maldiciendo su suerte cuando reparó en el hecho de que se había convertido en el hermano mayor de una hermosa bebé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

Buenas a todos y todas.

Primero, lo más importante, esto está inspirado en un episodio de la serie de televisión "Malcolm in the middle" cuando (para los que conocen la serie) Lois le pide a Francis reciba al bebé que está por tener (04x21, en total es el episodio 84 de la serie para los interesados).

Para ver lo de los diez centímetros, busqué en internet referencias y la que describí en el fic, es una forma de medir diez centímetros. Ahora, desconozco si esta es la forma correcta de medir algo como eso usando ese tipo de referencia.

No sé si les pareció gracioso, pero yo me reía sola en algunas partes mientras escribía.

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
